At the Dragon's Keep/DRAGON!!!
This is how at the Dragon's Keep and DRAGON!!! goes in Team Prime meet Shrek. Shrek, Donkey, and Team Prime reach the location Donkey: something and wharfs it away thinking Shrek made the smell Oh, Shrek, did you do that? Bulkhead: Do what? Donkey: He just let out gas! Shrek Hey, man, you've gotta warn somebody before you just crack one off. My mouth was open and everything. Shrek: Believe me, Donkey. If it was me, you'd be dead. sniffs It's Brimstone. We must be getting close. Donkey: Yeah, right, Brimstone. Hey, don't be talking about it's the brimstone cause I know what I smelt and it wasn't no brimstone. Didn't come off no stone either. climb up onto a ridge and survey the scene in front of them castle is tall with storm clouds swirling above it whilst a boiling pit of lava bubbles below. Birds fly around the tallest spire and thunder crashes stare it before Shrek speaks up Shrek: Sure, it's big enough. But look at the location. laughs as he and Team Prime climb over the ridge however looks nervous Donkey: Uh, Shrek, um... Remember when you said that... that ogres have layers? Shrek: Oh, aye. Donkey: Well, I actually have a bit of a confession to make. Um, Donkeys don't exactly have layers. We-we wear our fear right out there on our sleeves. Shrek: Wait a minute, donkeys don't have sleeves. Donkey: You know what I mean. Ratchet: Oh, you can't be telling us that you're afraid of heights. Donkey: No, I'm just a little uncomfortable with being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava! Shrek: Come on, Donkey, we're right here beside you. Okay? For, emotional support. We'll just tackle this thing together on little baby step at a time. Donkey: Really? Shrek: Really, really. Donkey: Okay. That makes me feel so much better. Arcee: Just keep moving. start to cross the bridge Bumblebee: Oh, yeah. And don't look down, okay? Donkey: Okay, don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Keep on moving and don't look down. Donkey presses on a plank too hard and it snaps causing him to look down after it as it plunges into the lava below Donkey: Shrek, I'm looking down! screams and turns to Shrek and Team Prime Donkey: God, I can't do this! Just let me off right now! Please! Shrek: But you're already halfway! Donkey: Yeah but I know that half is safe! Shrek: Okay fine, we don't have time for this, you go back! tries to push past Shrek and the team as they move forward then has to jump to avoid the gap in the bridge Donkey: ARGH! DON'T DO THAT! Shrek: Do what? Oh. This? shakes the bridge Donkey: YES! THAT! Shrek: Yes? Do it? Okay. shakes the bridge more and more. Team Prime struggle to keep their balance behind him has his eyes closed afraid he could fall into the lava but he reaches the other end and sees he made it all the way across safely Donkey: Oh. and Team Prime arrive Shrek: That'll do Donkey. him That'll do. Prime walk past Donkey Donkey: Cool. over to them Arcee: So where is this fire-breathing pain in the neck anyway? Shrek: Inside. Waiting for us to rescue her. Donkey: She was talking about the dragon, Shrek. the gang moves through the ruins Donkey: You afraid? Smokescreen: Of course not. Shrek: No. Ratchet: Oh, and by the way, sssh. Donkey: Oh, good. Me neither. team moves on Donkey: Of course there's nothing wrong with being afraid. I mean, fear's just a response to unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation I might add. And with a dragon that breathes fire and eats knights and breathes fire, it doesn't technically mean you're a coward if you're a little scared you know what I mean? Cause I sure as heck ain't no coward I know that. bumps into armor pieces head of a knight's skeleton falls off and Donkey panics Donkey: Aaaaaah! Ratchet: Oh, for Primus' sake! Will someone please calm him down! Shrek: Donkey, two things! Alright? one finger Shut. another finger Up. Arcee: Let's go find some stairs while Smokescreen and Shrek go find the Princess. Smokescreen: Me? But...